A day away
by crystalocean
Summary: nothing much to say, Root gets cursed and now he's forced to relive the same day over and over. Of course with his wisdom and patience, he'll pull through! Nope, your right he's stuck. HR plz R
1. Green sparks

**Hey here I am again :waves hand over head:** well nothing to say really. I am not the biggest fan for the pairing but I just wanted to give it a shot and see how it turned out in the end. I've been dying to write a HR fic. Though I hope it's not all that bad; I got the plot idea from watching fifteen minutes of a movie called _Groundhog Day_ three years ago. So yeah, there it is. I really don't know if I should go on with it, oh! I know you should review and tell me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, does that make you happy:runs off screen:

* * *

**Prologue **

**A Day Away**

**

* * *

**

Commander Root held a picture of an elf over the paper shredder in his bedroom. _You can do this, it won't hurt you._ He thought to himself, the picture wobbled in his hand. He still didn't want to let go, he hadn't for almost a year. _You are the commander, you have faced impossible missions, grow up!_ He scolded himself, after three moments he finally let go. The paper strips landed on the floor in a small pile. But Root was not happy with himself; sure it was the first step he had taken to rid his apartment of his ex-wife. And that was good and all, if it wasn't for the fact that she had divorced him ten months ago.

Root grabbed his coat, for some reason it had been raining in the haven for the past few days. But unbeknownst to him the truth was that water molecules had been condensing on the far rooftops overlooking the overstuffed city. Small pieces left of the natural cavern where shedding droplets; A natural reaction that occurred once every fifty years in the city. But he didn't care about that, all he needed to do was go to work, yell, come back and sleep. That was all he had been doing for the past few months, soon it had made a cycle. And he didn't even notice that he was becoming more flat, as if his soul had dried and left a puddle.

Root wrenched open the door, stomping down the entrance steps to his apartment building. Everything around him was drenched in a coat of water, small kids played in the streets ignoring the cries of their mothers to stay inside. The city seemed to be lighthearted and cheery; it was the day that fairies would be as close to the surface without taking a shuttle or an illegal jaunt above ground. Root seemed to miss the happiness, the rain pelted against his back making his shoulders sag with the new weight they had to carry. Although he would never admit it he was still heartbroken over his divorce.

"Commander..._Commander!_" Root turned to face his niece, Rose. He grunted a 'hello' and continued his walk to work. He hadn't even noticed the heavy book the small girl was holding in her arms. Or that his family was calling him by his authority from work. The girl was not so dismayed though. She ran up to him continually trotting to keep up with his long paces. She reached thesmall height of 2'5 that was short even for a fairy, although she was only thirty, no one thought that she was going to get any bigger, she was just helpless to the world. But whoever thought that was wrong. This little elf could pack a punch, as the Commander learned later.

"Go away Rose, I'm not in the mood. And you don't want to get me mad." He growled Root could feel his face redden with anger already. Rose ignored the threat, instead opening her old book.

"I finally got a hang of my mother's magic. I can make things warp, and I even cursed my brother," Root cast her a sharp look, "It'll wear off in a week don't worry. And-"Root cut her off he really didn't feel like talking, to anybody.

"Look Rose, I really don't want to talk! And I hate to break it to you, but that kind of magic doesn't exist for elves? It was lost over a thousand years ago, stop following you nonexistent dreams and face reality!" He barked and walked away from her. Rose was left close to tears in the middle of the multicultural streets of the Haven. Her mother had warned her over her brother's temper and she had been patient with it, but Rose didn't like it when people insulted her dreams. The small elf wiped a fugitive tear from her cheek. She was mad now.

She held out her hand in Root's direction closed her eyes and concentrated. Reciting the spell under her breath by memory, green sparks swirled around her fingers. Fairies passing by her veered off in other directions, they knew a strong spell when they saw it and they wanted no part in it. A small green ball circled above her palm, the outer exterior hardened until it was as clear as glass and as hard as granite. Green liquid swirled underneath the protective covering. Allowing herself a smile of accomplishment, she hurled the sphere towards her uncle.

It was a perfect hit, right in between the shoulder blades, there was a loud crack and the sphere dissolved its covering Root with the potion. The magical liquid soaked into his skin. Root felt the consciousness slip away from his body and immediately cursed every foul word he knew silently. He fell to the saturated floor sluggishly. Raindrops pelting his limp body like tiny missiles.

"Sorry uncle, it was for your own good" Rose said over his body, she snapped her fingers in front of his face. All around her people froze in their spots, raindrops stopped in midair, manga cars abruptly halted in their spots on the strip. Fairies froze almost comically posing in their paces. Rose stood looking around herself, when she was younger she would stop time all over the Haven just to mess with people. It still looked fun, but she suppressed herself.

She clapped twice and instantly the world around her began to rewind itself, fairies scurried back to their houses; cars on the strips reversed their travels. But she stayed in limbo that was what Rose loved so much about witchery, stuck in between the allure of ultimate power, and the humble life. She levitated Root's body to her height, pointing towards his house, he began to rewind with the whole Haven.

Rose didn't feel a twinge of guilt for her uncle as she ordered him off. Snapping her fingers at the exact time of six o' clock. She sat down on a nearby bench pulled out her headphones and began to listen to music, as the entire city returned to its normal pace in time. The streets where more quiet and she could smell the rank in the air swelled by the previous night's rain before the purifiers where turned on. Everyone knew that the average day in the Haven started at six o' clock. And in forty-five minutes, Root would be walking past her in a raincoat and a bad mood.

* * *

**Short I know, but it is a prologue remember that people...remember! **So the next chapter is going to be longer, and better. I promise! That is if I should continue though, so review. XD 

_-crystalocean-_


	2. Deja vu

**Thanks for reviewing guys!** I luv you for it (not really but you know what I mean) I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I had to get up chapter 6 to Amnesia which is turning out to be a better story than I thought! Which is good (Thank God) I'm just gonna' get on with it now. (Yeah you'd probably like that)

* * *

**A day away**

**Deja vu**

**

* * *

**

**Root** was slightly dribbling on the pillows as the alarm clock rang; he was jerked out of his sleep and met the floor with a hard bang. Cursing loudly, he smacked the alarm; mornings where not the best time of day for the Commander. Another string of foul words left his lips when he remembered what he was supposed to do at work. The council wanted to over review over theincome that the tourisim was creating, then they woulddebate over what to use it over. But all Root could think of was:It was a Friday! He shouldn't even be at work, but the council wasn't going to let him have his break. It was out of the question, the last time he had a day off the whole LEP shattered all respects for anything. Root shook his head looking at the picture on the nightstand that had been there the last year.

He really should've gotten rid of it last year. Root thought about it for a moment and then realized he should've thrown all of his ex-wife's things out of the window once he signed the divorce papers. But he didn't; he missed her, that was true but no one would know about that. Taking the picture he shattered the glass against the rim of the table, pulling out the thin paper he gazed into the photo's glossy surface. Remembering that very day.

He was smiling in it, his old wife next to him holding a carving knife for the wedding cake. Root felt a knot in his stomach. But banished it looking at himself. Another reason to get rid of it; he never smiled in pictures. It was stupid, standing he walked over to the paper shredder and held it above the mouth of the machine. After five minutes of debating with himself he dropped it, a small feeling of satisfaction crept over him, but he banished it. Another string of foul words left his mouth as he stumbled to the shower.

* * *

Children where splashing any passerby's with water buckets, but not Root, no one would be that stupid. He wrenched open the door and stomped down the steps, it seemed the whole city was drenched in a coat of water. Root held his head down dropping his shoulders with the weight they had to carry along with the water constantly pelting the fabric. It wasn't long before he was drenched with the rest of the Haven. 

Rose put her headphones down once she saw her uncle; trotting over to the commander, her book in hands. She smiled up to her relative remembering all the times he had dropped her off to school when she was five. No one dared to pick on her all through school after that moment; it was a position of power to be related with the commander. Of course no one could stand being related to him for long. his temper got to them soon enough and they left, his own sister had filed restraining orders against him.

"Déjà vu huh?" She said good naturally to him, Root looked down on her as if he didn't even know she was there. Which to him; he didn't. His features hardened at her polite smile.

"What?" he asked, Rose rolled her eyes correcting a few black strands of hair in her face. While dodging other fairies expertly, she had gotten the hang of being small. Of course she could magic them out of her way, but she knew the answer to that story. You never wanted to display a great power in public, unless you reversed it. Or else they would come and cart you away for experiments. Humans and fairies alike. But back to Root.

"It means constantly repeating." She said keeping her patience with his hard eyes. Root didn't answer, Rose pulled out a black umbrella twirling it above her head, it was now or never.

"Do you think I have magical powers?" She asked looking into her uncle's eyes, realization hit him instantly. He remembered everything, but that was impossible. Such a little girl couldn't have done such a thing. He looked down on her with a hard glare.

"How...?" He managed to say, the words just didn't come. He knew he should've throttled the young elf. But he couldn't, she was the only one who actually put up with his temper. Of course she had a temper to rival his; perhaps that's why they sometimes got along.

"You where being a jerk to me, so I cursed you," Rose shrugged, whacking a gnome in the knees with her umbrella when he didn't move for her, "I think your changing; you have become if it is even possible even more short tempered and not to mention red..." Root glared daggers at her all through the dragged out speech, whatever she was about to say he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Can you just tell me!" He yelled finally getting more impatient at every second she was talking over his faults, Rose was not startled at the outbreak. It was all familiar to her. But she took several moments to twirl her umbrella anyway watching Roots face getting redder and redder with some slight amusement.

"This day will be repeated again and again, until you find your new true love." She said smiling, Rose always wanted to say that. After several moments of long uneasy silence she burst into a fit of giggles. Root didn't know how to react, but he knew one thing, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true, that magic was lost to all elves. _No no no no no no, that's not true! You know that, she lying!_ His mind said over and over. Rose saw it written all over his face though. She sighed, Why couldn't people just believe in magic?

"You don't believe me?" She said her tones lower and more dangerous, Root looked at her and resisted to shout all the bad words he knew at her. But he bit down at the strong impulse, if his sister knew he yelled at her daughter it would be off to court for him. He didn't want another restraining order against her. If she filed another then the council would investigate him, not that he had anything to hide. It was just the paperwork that followed. Root looked at the elf for a long time trying to figure out what to do. Rose looked back up to him after three minutes.

"I'll be watching you, make sure you do the right thing." She said smiling gently, whether Root knew it or not she was doing him a favor. She disappeared in the throngs of the People. Root watched her go, and instantly she was covered by the fast moving crowds that where continuously circulating throughout the streets. Root stood there for a long time, but finally he turned and fled to work at a brisk walk.

* * *

The day was inching by at a painfully slow rate, it had been three hours and it seemed to be three days. There was a knock at the door, the commander slammed his fist on his desk. He didn't like to be interrupted while he was indulging himself with a particularly good cigar. 

"Come in." he growled, Sool stepped into the door grimacing. He and the commander never had gotten along. Root looked up returning the frown. The sliding door moved mechanically back into it's closed position. Temporary locking the two into the room, there was an uneasy silence.

"What do you want?" He snapped Sool slapped a few important looking papers on his desk. the commander looked over them throwing a couple at him. Sool caught the papers as if they where priceless. The office pressure cranked up a notch at the two's patience limits. Sool decided to take a chance and speak.

"I wish for a larger portion of gold to reach my department. We need the improvements." he said formally, Root scowled narrowing his eyes at him. He didn't like Sool, he had no regard for the people he believed where under him. but whoever was over him he became the perfect little servant. And that what he was, a backstabber.

"You want me to cut money out of my budget for _my_ officers, to let you buy a new coffee machine!" Root yelled, the tension in the room was at it's limits. Sool did not speak, Root ground his cigar into the papers, without taking his eyes off of Sool. Sool retreated with what little dignity he had left out of the office. Root pulled out another cigar lighting it quickly, and stood. His office was a cramped space.

Filing cabinets overflowed, some of their contents lay scattered on the floor. His desk was nothing so much as an explosion on oak wood. Hidden cigars where placed in the light above him so no nosy officers couldn't separate him from them. Root walked out of his office, past the secretary he had hired a few weeks ago. But she wasn't there, his niece Rose was sitting in the padded chair filing her nails. Green sparks where circling around the phone answered calls and putting others on hold.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, Rose looked up to him as if there wasn't anything strange about anything. She shrugged putting on a layer of blood red lipstick as if she was supposedto be there.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I said something about me checking up on you every once and a while." Root grimaced he already didn't like this magic. Rose began to steal his secretary's make up out of her sequenced purse. She causally tried on each product as if they where hers. Once she popped her lips in the glitter pink compact mirror Root lost it.

"Get that off your face, If your mother caught you looking like that!" Root yelled, Rose shrugged and put the things back into there places. She looked back on him her eyes showing no emotion, she looked very different from the girlish figure she used to be.

"I wouldn't threaten me If I where you, I can do anything to anybody." She said darkly, handing him a few papers she got out of the chair and headed for the door. Halfway through her walk she turned and winked, and her body slowly faded into a cloud of smoke. Root looked at the disappearing smoke in shock. Gulping he ran his eyes across the papers, _Holly Short: Mission reports_ Root flicked through the half finished paperwork. Why would Rose give him these? Root almost smacked himself. He grounded out his cigar underneath his heel, and headed towards Holly's office.

* * *

**Okay that was bad, really bad.** Well you might think it was 'alright' but I think it was bad. I'm not good at these kinds of chapters, because it better later I just have to get to it. But for some reason it was really hard to write this one. I hope it wasn't too rushed. But anyway:

* * *

**Kelitzo: **Cool you watched the whole movie! I liked it but I only saw the ending a long time ago. :hits TV: Stupid satellite! 

**hollybridgetpeppermint:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chappie didn't ruin it for you, but thanks for reviewing!

**A cup of Earl Grey:** Thanks for reading!

**foreverforgetful: **Thanks for reading all my stories I am so glad :falls down:

* * *

_-crystalocean-_


	3. Diamonds and meetings

**Sorry, about the wait. **I'm usually faster at these things but you probably don't believe me. Be warned the beginning skips around. Oh well, I'll get on with it since I have no life. (For the moment) ;b

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of lines for these things...Don't own it.

* * *

**A Day Away**

**Diamonds and meetings**

**The **glint on Holly's finger was driving Root crazy, this couldn't be happening! He clenched his teeth not trusting his mouth to say anything. Wondering why he cared about it, Holly was only his officer and nothing else. But that didn't change all that he would do for her. Every time his hopes faded for her she would unexpectedly burst through all barriers and restore his admiration for her. Although no one would know about that soon and if they did he would have their name and rank. Holly caught his gaze and smiled.

"Trouble proposed," She said happily, "I know you probably don't want to go, but the wedding is the day after tomorrow after his promotion." She said winking the beautiful diamond in the flat lights hanging from the dirty roof of the building. Root stood still watching her from the doorway of her cubicle, glaring at the opposing diamond nestled around her finger. Then the name sunk into his mind, Trouble Kelp the soon-to-be major. It couldn't be, he didn't even know that they had been dating.

"**_Trouble!"_** He yelled out of disbelief, Holly's head snapped around scanning him with her eyes out of question. Root gulped, had he said that aloud? Oops. Holly stared at him for a second and returned shuffling her papers with more sharp movements Julius watched her snap her hands around as she felt his stare on the back of her neck.

"So when's the wedding?" He asked through gritted teeth trying to cover the lapse in his attention over her. Holly didn't look back this time at him. Instead she took a seat in her own padded chair drumming her hand on the desk. Julius could see the diamond mocking him as it followed the pattern of her fingers.

"Sunday. the. day. after. tomorrow." She stated separating each word as if her commander was a slow child. And her eyes where telling him to leave her alone, she wasn't happy about his outbreak over Trouble. _Ouch, ouch, ouch, that wasn't supposed to happen!_ Root thought frantically, what was he supposed to say now? _Small talk, weather, news...oh hell! I can't do those things!_

"Nice day huh?" He said eventually, Holly was confused was the commander actually trying to _talk_ to her? What was the next subject he would throw off his lips, stocks and business maybe? Holly almost laughed at the thought of Root debating over the Haven's stocks. But she was curious; he seemed to be under pressure at the moment. Holly decided to take the age old offensive against him.

"Yes." She stated, wondering how much she push onto him until he cracked and broke down. Root clenched his teeth harder until he thought they would break.

"Have you heard of that bombing on the surface?" He said hoping to get into another subject he might be able to cope with.

"Yes." Holly said again determined to keep him down until he spilt over why he was here.

"Foaly's building a new neutrino I hear it's nice."

"Oh?" Holly stated once again prying ever further into her superior's dignity. If he had just said that he must be desperate. Meanwhile Root was mentally stabbing himself over the pathetic scene.

"Lovely part of the world this is." He said returning the attack after recollecting himself. But Holly stayed vigilant.

"Yes." Holly said hiding a huge grin on her lips, her lungs where burning wishing they could break down and spray gales of laughter into her superiors' bothered face. Root decided to give it one last shot.

"Wonderful weather." He said feeling as if he would have a heart attack if this continued. Holly was all too delighted to compromise.

"Yes." She said with a straight face seeing the discomfort in the impossible situation, Root walked out of the office silently feeing his heart pummel to his stomach. He could hear gales of laughter explode behind him from a certain female officer's office. What a great way to start off with Holly. His mind listed off all the faults he had made during that 'conversation', Root shook his head trying to subdue the racing thoughts of Holly. Root clenched his fists out of anger, if only he could hit someone right now.

It could've been Foaly's sarcastic remarks, it could've been Opal escaping from her coma, but no of course not, that would be too easy, it had to be Holly Short. Julius growled a threat at a stray techie trotting down the hall with stacks of papers between his hands. He had to go to the council's meeting soon and he never looked forward to their meetings. They where oozing boredom and plus they where the only people that could order him around. Root passed the secretary in front of his office closing his eyes in frustration, he didn't want to see Rose at this moment. He wasn't up to her tricks anymore.

"Are you happy now!" He barked at her slamming the keypad to open his door. Root tore into his unorganized office swearing unprofessionally. Once the door smacked closed the middle aged pixie turned in her chair looking at the sliding door in surprise. What was he talking about?

* * *

Root sat at the end of the long oak wood table carved with patterns of leaves and vines on its surface. He chewed on the end of an old cigar already tired of being there; the walls almost had boredom written on them in bold letters.

As the lights dimmed into a comfortable shade for the council to debate over he spat out the cigar, the meeting had officially begun and the casual talk was replaced with serious tones of important matters over the Haven. But the only thing Julius could concentrate on was Holly shuffling papers in her office. And the diamond fastened around her wedding finger winking in his face as if to say _'I beat you, I got her first'._ Root took his anger out on clenching the bottom lip of the table; it was a habit he had acquired after the council prohibited smoking. Perhaps he could cancel Trouble's promotion to major before the final papers where signed. But he couldn't do that as long as he was stuck in a constant circle of this day. Oh hell, that couldn't be true; there was no such thing as that under the earth.

"-what is your opinion Commander?" through his silent musings he hadn't heard the council talking to him. Julius waved a hand at them dismissing whatever subject that was thrown at him. He knew that it was disrespectful to address them in such a manner, but who would accuse him of being 'disrespectful'? There was a small moments silence in the room as every eye turned onto him shooting waves of silent glares towards him. Root didn't care, he had been through worse in these meetings. After the uneasy silence, the patient members of the council continued their drawl.

The meetings stood a record of seven hours, and each one of them Root had to sit through and 'observe' the progress of the council. Although they did fine without being watched like toddlers in playpens without him. Root smacked his head against the headrest of Vinyaya's car. The traffic was getting worse and it never seemed to cease throughout the Haven. Julius needed another cigar to calm himself, taking out the brown package from his pocket he twisted the cigar into his mouth feeling around for the lighter in the large car.

Instead of punching the lighter he had unfortunately found the lost button for the sliding roof. The metal slid back right when Julius had lit his new cigar and the underground rain poured into the space creating small puddles in the expensive leather seats. Root yelled out of frustration smacking the long dashboard to search for the unknown button. Before him the traffic light winked green and an army of overconfident manga taxi's zoomed through the small deathtrap. Root looked up to find angered drivers spraying profanities towards the car.

"This ain't d'arvitting driving school!" One elf yelled behind him, Root swallowed the threat and flicked the wet cigar out of the opened roof and narrowly missed hitting a biker. Another spray of foul words hit his car from the pedestrian. Root looked forward trying to shut out the roar of the city and focus on driving. Punching the gas petal he flew through the umpteenth traffic light. The car slowed once more as he stopped at another light. Reaching for another cigar he heard the faint ring of his mobile phone. Root bared his teeth and answered it.

"Commander Root." He growled once he got the phone in his hands, Vinyaya appeared on the small screen looking at him strangely.

"Why are you wet? Have you dropped my car off to the mechanics yet?" she asked politely, Root looked around the expensive car. All the leather seats where thoroughly soaked and the floorboards where beginning to form puddles from the torrential downpour. The look on his face confirmed Vinyaya's suspicions the top roof was open somehow, and she could see drops of rain around the background of the screen.

"Shut the convertible roof right now!" She snapped changing from her usual polite self, Root looked around the dashboard. He couldn't see the button that was tucked away next to the cigar lighter. Julius looked up to the slow moving traffic to see the progress of the light. It wasn't officially green yet, and he could still see the rushing cars move through the tiny space. Root searched harder but to no progress, in the middle of his actions the light winked green and a chorus of overeager horns pounded his ears along with impatient driver's shouts in ears.

Abandoning his search he pounded the gas petal and once more and zipped across another quick moving intersection almost hitting the car approaching the front of him. Stepping on the brakes he stopped a few scarce inches short of the rear bumper of the unnamed car. Root's mind drifted to the cigars in his pocket, taking one out he accidentally terminated the link to Vinyaya. Oh great! Now she was going to be furious with him, and an unhappy wing commander on your back was not the greatest thing in the world. Root lit the cigar as the light turned green yet again before he could pull the toxins into his system.

"Bad day?" Said a voice in his ear, the manga car swerved in the lanes almost crashing into a light pole. Root glared at his niece who had appeared in the passengers' seat out of nowhere. She wore a smile while slightly hovering over the condensing puddle in the leather seat. Her black hair was slicked back by the rain and her large black eyes watched her uncle with childish curiosity.

"D'arvit! Stop poofing in like this!" He yelled taking long pulls from his cigar to calm himself this was going to give him a heart attack if it continued any longer. Rose smile widened into a creepy smirk, she looked like a cat following it's prey silently until she could strike.

"First: you shouldn't be driving on manual it's dangerous; switch to automatic. Second: I don't know if you've noticed, but there's rain in here. Third: You need to cross the intersection. Fourth: never try small talk again. And finally fifth: It's not _poofing_ it's teleporting." She said hitting the button to slide back the roof to its rightful position.

"Okay joke's over, either admit that you are a fraud. Or confess that you cursed me, take it off, and don't resist arrest." Rose looked up at him her black eyes swirling with thoughts clouded by her expressionless face. That look always gave Julius the creeps, in fact it gave anyone the creeps.

"I can't take it off, it has to run its course. Once I cast a spell it's out of my hands, all I can do is observe and hope nothing gets out of control." She said as Root watched raindrops fall through her slightly transparent body.

"You're lying right?' Root snapped taking longer pulls from his cigar as the situation dawned on him. Rose shook her head.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" She said pointing at the green light. She would have to take her leave soon. She was already helping him too much and the Elders already where scolding her over it. Rose shuddered she would have to report over her progress soon.

Root gripped the steering wheel and jetted across the intersection moodily, Rose disappeared once he took off. Her body slid through the seat as the car lunged forward. Root looked at the empty passengers' seat and then at the walkway on the outside of the manga strip. Rose was sitting on an empty bench on the sidewalk still watching him with her large black eyes. Root shuddered but dismissed the subject; he had more important things to do. But there was a glimmer of hope, perhaps if he submitted to the curse and he did nothing for a long while Rose would give up her show and release her grip on him. Root smiled; yes that is what he was going to do, it was foolproof.

Unfortunately Rose had more patience than her dear uncle.

* * *

**Thank you for your nice reviews!** I am so happy to get them and I am sorry if I didn't respond to them I was on a reeeeeeeeally slow computer. But that's fixed now ;b So was it rushed? To bland? Unexciting? Or did you like it? OH I know you can review and tell me!

* * *

**spirochick37: **Thanks for reading, Root will be tortured I assure you XD

**foreverforgetful: **Your reviews are always so nice to get thanks for reading (and reviewing don't forget :smacks self:)

**Madam Ko:** I'm so glad you happened to stumble across this story ;D

**hollybridgetpeppermint: **That's a mouthful, I keep having to skip back and forth to spell it right. But I'm lazy so no big deal XD :collapses on couch: thanks for reading!

**bb:** nice, short, and easy to remember! thanks for reading ;D


End file.
